After All These Years
by SMLdudette
Summary: it's been 16 and half years since Jackie left Point Place. coming home alot has changed, and alot hasn't to... sucky summary..
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back Welcome Back

**_Welcome Back… Welcome Back…_**

Jackie Burkhart steered the rented car from the shop next to the airport down the old familiar roads. Had it really been sixteen and half years since she had been in her hometown of Point Place Wisconsin? Her twin sixteen year olds' were watching indifferently out the window. Point Place was a far cry from their Los Angeles condo.

However when her best friend Donna Foreman called her and told her Red had another massive heart attack and wasn't planned on surviving Jackie packed all they had left LA, maybe for good?

She wondered how much had changed? She knew Eric and Donna married after his return from Africa and now lived in the house.

Fez still had his little place and owned a string of successful beauty salons.

Kelso went back on the force and married Brooke.

And Steven, the name still sent a chill down her spine. She had heard he had sent that girl packing back to Vegas and had bought Bob's place considering he now managed two stores right in Point Place.

Staring in the backseat she stared at her own curly-haired conspiracy theorist. Her daughter may look like a min-Jackie but she to was as punk as her father ever was.

Pulling into the familiar driveway a lump developed in Jackie's throat when she saw _all_ her old friends standing around like they always used to. Jackie quietly got out of the car, dressed in jeans and a simple fitted baseball type t-shirt looking very not the Jackie they used to know and her kids followed close behind.

"Jackie!" they all ran up and hugged her tightly, well almost all of them. She was sure Fez was going to kill her he hung on so tight.

They were also staring at the two kids with her. Jimmy, dressed in dark jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt had short curly hair and Paige, dressed in tighter jeans and a Guns N' Roses t-shirt had long black semi-curly hair. They both looked very anti-Jackie as-well or at least the Jackie they had all known years beforehand.

"Go help your sister get the bags." Jackie told Jimmy, who was just staring at Hyde for a long time, who was staring back at him.

"Why I mean it's not my fault she brought so much." Jimmy snipped with attitude hanging on every word.

"Okay, I'll remember that next time I have to decide between lets say Elton John or Nirvana for you." with a low mumble the kid went toward where his sister was and started helping her. Hyde couldn't hide a small smirk seeing that Jackie knew exactly how to handle the kid.

"Actually Jacks you're staying with me, more room and privacy. Especially with Foreman's offspring running everywhere." Hyde said of Eric and Donna's three children; fourteen year old Kat, twelve year old Denny, and nine year old Jill.

Jackie stood there, all she could do was shake her head in agreement, they were going to stay with Hyde?


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents and Confessions

**_Disclaimers - I don't own nothin'... if i did jackie and Hyde would be together, DUH!_**

****

**_Accidents and Confessions - _**

A couple days went by and Jackie was finding it harder and harder to hide the fact of who the twins' father was. Her kids knew, they always had but no one else, not even Donna knew. Her kids were loving Point Place and Jackie's decision to move back was getting easier and easier to decide.

They all were hanging out in the Foreman's basement, big surprise, when they heard a loud crash, squealing tires and two bloodcurdling screams. Running outside and to the road Jackie's heart stopped when she saw Jimmy, her Jimmy laying there.

"Call 911, NOW!" her voice was almost incoherent but Brooke made a mad dash back toward the house to call them.

"Honey, oh sweetheart." Jackie got on her knees and gingerly rubbed her fingers over his coiled mane and inhaled deeply. Everyone just stood by and watched her try to comfort him. Soon the ambulance got there and started working on him.

"His name ma'am?" the paramedic asked Jackie for a third time as him and his partner placed him on the stretcher.

"Jimmy… Jimmy." Jackie managed to say as they started to wheel him toward the ambulance.

"His full name ma'am." he was just a little to prickly toward Jackie and she swore he was looking at her with judgment.

"**_James Steven Hyde_**, that full enough for you?" her words were crisp and louder then she had intended them to be.

"Paige, sweetie I'm riding with Jimmy… you go with Steven." the paramedic tried to stop her from entering the ambulance.

"Let me in or so help me you'll have my foot up your butt." Jackie spat before climbing in the vehicle with her son.

The group just stood there, still in shock after hearing not only Jimmy's full name but how 'Red-like' Jackie had been toward the paramedic.

"Paige, what's your full name?" Steven asked once him and her were in his car alone… everyone decided to lag behind for awhile.

"Paige Katherine Hyde and yes we knew. We've always know, mom made sure of it." Paige answered the unasked question.

"She still talks about you all the time, ever since we were little. Not so much about the time she left here though." Paige admitted, knowing it was a difficult time for her mother.

"All she'll ever say is that she had to leave cause it hurt to much to see you was 'Vegas'." Jackie had never informed her kids on who 'Vegas' was. Paige hid a small snicker but it faded when she saw the sadness spread over the older man's face.

_TBC - hope you likes_


	3. Chapter 3 Family Only

_**Disclaimers - I don't em... i just twist them to my twisted desire.**_

**_Family Only - _**

Hyde and Paige found Jackie impatiently pacing the waiting room floor when they arrived at Point Place General. She looked pale and Hyde could tell how upset she was. It may have been sixteen and half years later but he still knew her better then anyone rather she like it or not.

"Go get a can of Sunkist with a straw." Hyde handed Paige a little money before making strides toward Jackie. Confused Paige left without saying a word.

Hyde gently had Jackie sit down before he sat down across from her and softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, like he always had whenever they were alone.

"He'll be fine Jacks. Come on he's half Burkhart, half Hyde. One half won't think this will be good for his image while the other will be determined to stick it to the system." Hyde felt a little better when a small smile spread across her face.

Neither noticed the return of their daughter. Reaching out Hyde grabbed the can of soda and handed it to Jackie.

"Sunkist! You remembered!" Jackie gushed a little as she took the cold drink and sipped on the straw.

"How could I forget, you drank a case of the stuff when you were kicked off the cheerleading squad." Steven said with an evil little smirk andchuckle.

"I was_ not_ kicked off." Jackie protested defiantly and smoothly.

"Oh okay forced to resign then." he sent her his same old smirk and Jackie couldn't help but feel so much better that he was there.

"It was either stay on and date some stereotypical pretty-boy a.k.a. a Kelso look-alike… or drop them and date who I wanted, who just happened to be a curly-haired Zeppelin listening conspiracy freak… and I wouldn't change a thing." Jackie laughed for the first time, in-fact she only laughed that certain laugh with Steven.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." Jackie suddenly said her voice and eyes dropped and her voice even cracked a little.

"Yeah you should have, but this is not the time to talk or think about it Jacks." Hyde reassured her that he wasn't going to bring up anything to upset anyone at the moment.

Before anyone could say anything a doctor was coming into the waiting room. Since they were alone it was obviously concerning Jimmy.

"Miss Hyde…" the doctor assumed that Jackie had to the same name as her children and she really didn't feel like correcting him at the moment.

"Your son has a broken leg and arm and some minor bumps and bruises. You may see him although the meds have made him drowsy." the doctor informed them all of Jimmy's injuries. Standing the three started toward the door.

"I'm sorry sir, family only." the doctor stopped Hyde, not knowing who he was or how he was related.

"He is family, he's Jimmy's dad." Jackie said as she reached for Hyde's hand before they followed the doctor out the door.

Jackie didn't let go of Hyde's hand until they entered the room as she went over to where Jimmy was sleeping on the bed. Hyde watched as Jackie set down and took the boys hand in her own. She lightly pushed a few of his curly locks from his forehead as tears formed for the first time in her eyes, it was evident that her kids were her life.

TBC - until next time my far peeps and peepettes


	4. Chapter 4 The Time Cometh

Disclaimers - I don't own em... i twist em.

****

**_The Time Cometh - _**

The next day Jimmy got to come home and few days later he was a pro on his crutches, winning the attention of every caring girl around. He had a clean bill of health aside from the broken leg and arm. They had caught the guy, more or less Kelso did… and elderly man who really shouldn't have been living by himself let alone driving.

Jackie was looking over the classifieds for jobs and apartments one day when Hyde got home from work, the kids were off with the Foreman's and Betsy Kelso doing who knows what. She was dressed in jeans and an old flannel shirt Hyde knew was his but he couldn't stop thinking how sexy she looked in it at the moment

"So maybe it's about time we had that talk Jacks." Hyde made his presence known and he swore he saw her jump a little.

"What do I say? I was a scared eighteen year old who's love of her life and father of her unborn child ran off and married someone else. That I was to scared to face you, knowing you thought I had cheated on you with Kelso, so I ran." Jackie put the paper down but she couldn't make herself look at him.

"You have no idea how many times I've picked up the phone, but I always chickened out, as usual." Jackie managed to get out as a few tears came to her eyes.

"You're not a chicken. Look, you've raised two kids by yourself and I love and am so proud of you for that." Hyde closed his mouth, but it was to late, the words were out. Getting his same old Zen face on Hyde looked at the paper she had tossed on the coffee table.

"Apartments? No, I don't think so. You and the twins are moving in here." Hyde said firmly and finally.

"It's a three bedroom house Steven. Me and Paige are close, but I don't think we'd survive sharing a room." Jackie pointed out with a small laugh as she stood up from the couch.

"You won't, me and you will be… listen Jackie, you're the only woman I have ever truly wanted to call Mrs. Hyde, and it's about dang time we make you exactly that." Hyde said before he almost roughly pulled her close to him. His lips were on hers before Jackie could even think, but she soon felt herself melting into the familiar embrace.

"I spent so long being the hard emotionless person, I lost the only person I have ever truly loved. I love you Jacks." Hyde said as he wiped the tears away that were coming down Jackie's cheeks.

"I was so busy being a cynic.." Hyde was cut-off by Jackie's lips on his again as her fingers found there way into his hair.

"I loved you… I love you, all of you. The hard cynic and the softer guy that only I ever saw. The one and only, Steven Hyde." he smiled before they were kissing again, neither noticed their kids watching from a distance with happy smirks.

****

**_ Epilogue _**

A summer breeze blew as Jackie Burkhart finally became Mrs. Jackie Hyde. They said their vows atop the old water-tower with their family and friends looking from down bellow. Paige, Donna, Eric , and Jimmy were gladly standing in the long awaited nuptials.

"So Mrs. Hyde, what's on your mind?" Steven wondered as they danced their first dance later that night.

"After all these years and all we've been through, that neither of us have stopped loving each other." Jackie said before pulling him close and kissing him deeply, not caring who saw… he was finally hers after all these years.

_**THE END**_

_I hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
